Vows
by RainyDay12
Summary: Day and June's life in 2 years, then twenty. Day never lost his memories. Wedding details (it has to happen sometime, right?) and more.
1. Chapter 1

**VOWS**

_I do._

Day's hand cups my face as he brings his lips to mine. His other hand wraps around my waist, pulling me closer.

_I do._

We pull away from each other, grinning, and blood pounding in my ears. His words still ring fresh in my mind. He takes my hand, gives it a gentle squeeze and leads me back down the aisle.

I change into my reception dress, millions of thoughts whirling through my head at top speed.

His vows.

_June. I've been connected to you, in this amazing way I can't explain, since I first saw you. I'll admit it; I pretty much wanted to marry you right then. _Everyone laughed. _ But this connection. It's scary and beautiful and exhilarating all at once. There's something people call this, so I'll use that word instead. Love. I am utterly and helplessly in love with you, June Iparis. We are about to embark on the wonderful and terrifying journey of marriage, and I couldn't be happier._

My vows.

_ Day. All my life, I've know what I want. I had everything planned out. It was set in stone. Until I met you. Everything changed. There was this burst of light. Warm and wild and brilliant. Ever since I saw that light, I followed it. It got me in and out of trouble, made me a better person. It brought out the best in me. I realized just how much I love you. Now I know exactly what I want again. I want to marry you, Daniel Altan Wing. And So I will. I will marry my light._

I feel like I'm in a dream. Total happiness. I feel like this perfect night will never end.I dance with Pasco, and Eden eventually, even Tess. She looks stunning; in an emerald dress that matches her eyes perfectly.

"Hi," I say as we trip over some whacky dance, full of spins and turns.

"June!" she cries, stopping the train wreck dance and envelopes me in a bear hug. She's gotten taller, taller than me.

"Yeah," I breathe, returning the embrace. "It's me."

"How do you feel?" she asks, releasing me. "You guys are married! That's so exciting!"

"I feel amazing. Like an actual grown-up." I laugh. Tess smiles, but sobers instantly.

"June, I want to…apologize. Before, I was so terrible to you. I loved Day, so I hated the fact that he loved you. I haven't stopped loving him-I never will. Now I realize it was the love of a sister, not a partner. Anyway, I told myself I didn't love him at all, that you were gonna break his heart and that's why I was so upset. But you won't." She squeezes my hand. "I know you won't break his heart. You love him, and he loves you. I couldn't think of two people who love each other more." Another bone-crunching hug and she's gone.

The rest of the night goes perfectly. I sip bubbly champagne. I slow-dance with Day, my head resting on his shoulder, him whispering in my hair. Eventually, everyone leaves. I feel as light as air.

Day lifts me into his arms. My heart thunders loudly as he carries me over the threshold into our hotel room. He closes the door and sets me down gently on the bed. He sits down next to me.

"We're married," I blurt out, bursting with joy. He chuckles.

"I noticed. This is surprising, since I barely noticed anything but you." He slowly brushes my hair behind my ear, leaning in to kiss my temple. I sigh softly.

"We're married. Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there, lovely reader. I didn't get around to finishing or typing or getting this story for a while, and I'm very sorry! I used my O.C. as one of Day and June's kids, just for fun. Please review. I'd like to thank a certain Guest for recommending the idea of visiting Day and June in their future. Thanks to partner in crime, SunnyDay64 for editing. I own nothing; all credit goes to the glorious Marie Lu. Happy reading!**

*20 YEARS LATER*

I sip my coffee, trying –and failing- to distract myself. It's the first day of school. My daughter, 14 now, a freshman at the local high school, steps into our living room.

"Mom," she asks, bouncing up and down a little with her trademark excitement. "Did you put my hoodie somewhere?"

"Yeah, sweetie. I washed it. It's in your room." I answer.

"Thank you!" She runs to her room to fetch the jacket.

I share a thoughtful look with my husband. Day. He's a man now, no longer a teenager. Come to think of it, he never was. What he went through had made him older, and he had to grow up all over again. But this time in a world that he helped build.

He runs a hand through his hair, which is shorter now. He cut it to his ears a while back. (It was a Tuesday in the middle of October. Two weeks after we returned from our _lovely_ honeymoon.) Even though we're adults now, married with kids, the whole nine yards, we still hold that strange attraction for each other. Every touch sends lightning down my spine.

My son walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Even as a 10-year-old 'preteen', Jacob loves his parents. "Is Jack ready yet?"

"One second!" We hear her yell from her room. As she runs to greet us, I am stricken once again by how beautiful my children are.

Jaquillen is fourteen, just blossoming into a gorgeous young woman. She inherited traits from both of us. My pale skin and athletic build. Day's blonde hair and blue eyes. Her long hair is in a braid, lying gently over her shoulder. Her outfit consists of black jeans, a green tee shirt, and of course, her freshly washed blue hoodie.

"Do you have your schedule?" I ask, mothering instincts kicking in.

"Science with James, History with Brian, Gym with Miller, Physics with Madeline, Calc with Lexington, then Creative Writing with Green." She smirks. "I have it memorized."

"No need to show off, Jack." Day teases, flicking her braid affectionately. "Save that for your teachers."

Jack frowns, attempting to be upset, and then grins in spite of herself. All the while, Jacob has been fiercely scarfing down a granola bar

Jacob is Jack's opposite. He has his father's height and build, my brown hair and eyes. He loves his sister fiercely, even though both of them are as competitive as can be.

The Republic has reformed, greatly thanks to the likes of both Day and Anden. Our schools are taught publicly, providing education for anyone who wants it. Rich or poor. When Day and I recount our teenage misadventures to our children, they look at us thoughtfully, trying to connect these brave, wild people and this awful, dysfunctional government to the people sitting in front of them. Their very own parents. I am eternally grateful, for that time is in the past, and I can live in a better world now. I can raise my children in a better world.

"It's almost time to go," blurts Jacob, excited as ever for the start of fifth grade. "Are you ready _now,_ Jack?"

"Yep," she replies. Jack will walk her brother to the elementary school, then on to the high school. "Wait. You've got chocolate on your nose." Looking very smug, she licks her thumb and rubs the smear of chocolate off her brother's nose. "Much better."

"Okay," I stall, not quite ready for them to leave yet. "Jack, you know where to go. Jacob, you know where to find Ms. Lampe's room, right?" They both nod enthusiastically.

I pull them each into a bear hug, kissing the tops of their heads. "Love you."

They walk out the door.

I look up at Day. "We're awesome parents, yeah? They'll never want to leave the house. They'll live with us forever." I smile at his words, at his light.

"A mother's dream."

Then, in a total Day move, he wraps his arms around my waist and dips me to the floor.

"Charming as ever." I reach up and plant soft kiss on his cheek. Our story is just beginning.


End file.
